


A Good Show

by ddotmac



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac
Summary: Jon has Elias wrapped around his little finger. He'd never say no to sex, even during the work day.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	A Good Show

“Elias.”

Elias looked up from his papers to see Jon, shirt unbuttoned down to the navel and belt undone, standing ceremoniously before him. He smirked as Elias balked, then rolled his eyes and returned to his work as though Jon hadn’t seen. “I assume you have a good reason for wandering in here half-undressed?”

“I think you know exactly what I want,” Jon said lowly, leaning forward and putting his hands on Elias’s desk. He ignored him, continuing to read the statement in front of him. In his peripheral vision, all he could see were Jon’s arms, nicely framed by his rolled-up sleeves and watch on one wrist. He knew from experience how strong those hands were. His face flushed slightly and he stalwartly refused to meet Jon’s gaze.

Jon tsked and ripped the papers from his hand. “Hey—“

“Get on your knees.”

It took everything Elias had in him to simply scowl and glare in the other direction. Jon gripped him by the chin and forced him roughly to meet his gaze. 

“Elias.  _ Do you want this?” _

“Yes,” Elias moaned helplessly, face turning bright red as he realized what had just happened and a sadistic smile curled up Jon’s face. 

He moved his hand to grip Elias by the hair, dragging him out from behind his desk. “There, was that so hard?” At his full height, Elias stood a good few inches taller than Jon, but his withering stare made him feel infinitely smaller. “Now get on your knees before I punish you.” 

Elias stared anywhere but Jon’s face as slowly, steadily, he sank to his knees. Jon’s fingers curled themselves in his hair once more as Elias reached past his already-undone fly to pull his cock out from his boxers. He jerked it lightly from the base, watching him get hard and trying not to think about what was happening between his own legs. 

He took it into his mouth with one motion, making Jon moan in surprise and move his hand to the back of his head. He pressed on it gently, repetitively, forcing Elias to bob his head. Jon thrust his hips into his mouth slightly. “You like this,” he panted softly. “You like it when I use you like this. Only useful to make me feel good, hm?”

Elias could say nothing, but moved the hand that had been cradling Jon’s hip down to his own erection, palming it through his trousers. He whimpered against the cock in his mouth, making Jon look down to see what had happened.

“Aw, you poor desperate thing. Did I say you could do that?”

He pulled himself out of Elias’s mouth, grabbing his manhood with one hand and rubbing his head gently against Elias’s cheek. “No,” he said at last.

“What was that?”

Elias closed his eyes and forced himself to answer. “No, sir.”

“Then stop.”

He obliged immediately, gripping his thighs instead. “You know I can’t give you what you want if you can’t be good for me. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Elias responded softly, fiddling with the bottom button of his shirt. 

Jon smirked. “Stand up.” 

Elias did so, gasping when Jon spun him around and put one hand on the small of his back. He was practically slammed down onto his desk, a pencil cup falling over and clattering to the ground. “Help me get your pants off,” Jon commanded, and Elias did his very best to undo his belt without removing his cheek from where it was pressed into the wood. Once it was free, Jon ripped away the fabric, thrusting himself against Elias’s bare ass. A whine rose in the back of his throat. From how he was positioned, he could just barely get friction on his own dick from the edge of the desk, but he didn’t dare move. 

“Jon, just—  _ come on…”  _ he groaned, reaching out to grasp the other edge of the desk. 

“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me,” Jon replied with mock sympathy, continuing to grind himself against Elias’s desperate hole. 

Elias groaned and turned his face forward, pressing his forehead against the desk. He just barely resisted the urge to push himself back against the thick, warm cock waiting for him. “I want you to t-take me,” he whimpered at last, knuckles white.

Jon hummed to himself, considering this. “Say you want me to fuck you.”

Elias froze. “You’re joking.”

“Do I sound like I’m joking?” 

“Archivist, you’re killing me.”

Jon leaned forward and fisted up Elias’s hair with one hand, yanking his head up straight. “Say it or I won’t.”

A long, stunned moment of silence passed. And then, quietly, “I want you to fuck me, sir..”

Jon chuckled, the sound sending a chill down Elias’s spine, and released his head all at once. “Good.” He lined himself up with Elias’s aching hole and thrust inside all at once, a startled cry falling from Elias’s mouth. He continued to fuck into him, both hands gripping his hips roughly. “Do try to keep it down. We wouldn’t want anybody to walk in on us, now would we?”

Elias bit his lip, groaning as softly as he could imagine how., when Jon ran a hand up his back. He scraped it back down with nails bared, and Elias hissed through his teeth. “You’d like that, though, wouldn’t you?” Jon murmured, relishing in the way Elias looked back at him nervously. “You’d just love it if somebody came in here right now and saw what a precious, submissive slut their boss is.”

He scratched Elias’s back again, leaving angry red lines down his skin. “The righteous Elias Bouchard, reduced to a shivering mess for so little as a fuck. Isn’t that right?” 

Elias nodded against the desk, whimpering and clawing at the wooden surface. “I’m going to cum inside you,” Jon practically snarled, thrusting ever faster now. “And you’re going to take it. Is that understood?”

He laughed when Elias nodded again, desperate. “Such a good little toy.  _ Oh, fuck—”  _ He moaned, open-mouthed, continuing to abuse Elias’s ass as he came. Elias squirmed, his prostate beginning to ache, but his erection still painfully present.

At last, Jon slowed, his soft breaths filling the room. “Do you want to cum, Elias?”

“Yes,” Elias moaned, breathless. He whimpered when Jon pulled himself out. 

“Get on your back.” 

He flipped himself over as quickly as he could, feeling Jon’s still-warm cum leaking out of his ass and onto the desk. Jon’s smile was a threat, his half-lidded gaze making his heart race. His cock rested against his stomach, and all he could do was watch as Jon removed his own trousers and clambered up on top of the desk.

His legs trapped Elias’s, his knees gently prodding his sides, and he gripped Elias by his manhood and slowly lowered himself into it. Elias closed his eyes and shuddered, and the satisfaction he got from seeing him this helpless was better than any orgasm he could provide. He slowly began to rock his hips. Elias groaned and bucked up into Jon’s heat ever so slightly. 

“You’re adorable,” he breathed, pushing up Elias’s shirt to play with his nipples. “You just need to cum so bad, huh?”

Elias nodded and finally met Jon’s gaze, gripped with terror, as a soft knock came at the door.

“Elias?”

“D-don’t come in here, Tim,” he said with amazing composure. “I’m busy.”

“Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if you’d seen Jon.”

Jon smiled again, baring those perfect teeth. Elias glared and attempted to still his hips, only for Jon to pin his hands to the desk and begin bouncing on him even faster. “I think he went out for coffee,” Elias shouted back, with only a little brokenness. “Did you need him?”

“No, it can wait until he gets back,” Tim called. “Thanks.” 

Elias waited until his footsteps faded away down the hall to release his breath, shooting a nasty look in Jon’s direction. “You’re despicable.”

“You loved that,” Jon replied matter-of-factly, leaning forward to squeeze Elias’s throat. He went limp, arms strewn loosely to either side of him as his eyes rolled back from the lack of blood. “Are you going to cum for me?”

Elias nodded, his breath coming in and out harshly, and yelped as his orgasm hit him. He thrust haphazardly up into Jon’s ass, letting out strangled groans as he finished his release. When he was done, he collapsed against the desk, only able to see Jon’s face through his hazy vision. 

Jon let go of his neck and he desperately gulped down air, holding Jon’s hips to help keep him straight as he pulled himself off Elias’s soaked cock. “Right then. Clean this up and get back to work.”

Elias’s head shot up, mouth already open to protest, but Jon’s returning glare shut him up. It was abundantly obvious who was the boss of who here.

“...yes, sir.”


End file.
